elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgemaster's Fingers
Background Find the Forgemaster's Fingers is a miscellaneous quest given to the Dragonborn before they are let into any of the Orc Strongholds. This quest is not necessary if the Dragonborn is an Orc, as they will already be accepted. Additionally, all of the Orc Strongholds will accept the Dragonborn after they help out an Orc in a miscellaneous quest, rendering this quest unnecessary for entry. Objectives *Find The Forgemaster's Fingers *Bring The Forgemaster's Fingers to [quest giver] Walkthrough When the Dragonborn approaches the front gate of any Orc Stronghold, the gate guard stops and challenges them. If the guard is provoked, the fort becomes hostile. If the guard is asked how they will let the Dragonborn come in, they will speak of The Forgemaster's Fingers and direct the Dragonborn to a Radiant dungeon. Go to the dungeon, retrieve the Forgemaster's Fingers, and bring it back to the stronghold to be accepted into that stronghold, and all others in Skyrim. Alternative routes *Complete the miscellaneous quest "Clear Kolskeggr Mine." After doing so, report to Pavo Attius. Upon finishing the quest, Gat gro-Shargakh, a fellow Orc miner, will send out a message to all of the Orc encampments that the Dragonborn is now Blood-Kin, thus allowing them to enter any strongholds. *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth gro-Bagol at Understone Keep in Markarth, and he will send word to the strongholds for the Dragonborn to be trusted. (Either changed by 1.9 or possible bugged) *Speak to Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth. She will give the Dragonborn a quest to find a skill book for smithing for her apprentice. Once the book is found and given to her, she will then send word to the orc strongholds that the Dragonborn can be trusted. She will then also be possible to marry. *Help Ainethach get rid of the Silver-Blood mercenaries by persuading or bribing them to leave. DO NOT get Ainethach to sell. Once they have left and Ainethach has rewarded the Dragonborn, speak to Lash gra-Dushnikh and she will send a message to the strongholds that the Dragonborn can be trusted. *In the expansion, upon completion of A New Order, Durak will mention sending a message to the Orc strongholds of the Dragonborn's Blood-kin status. *Completing the first part of The Cursed Tribe allows entrance to Largashbur, and fully completing the quest allows entrance to all Orcish Strongholds, and the bestowing of the Blood Kin title. *After collecting enough of books for Urag gro-Shub in the library of The College of Winterhold, he sends word to Orc strongholds that the Dragonborn should be allowed entry. Bugs *Exiting the dialogue before getting the quest allows the Dragonborn to enter the stronghold without any consequences. * The Orcs may attack when trying to deliver the Forgemaster's Fingers. If this occurs, use an alternative method of gaining Blood-Kin status. **Many players have trouble finding the item as it seems to be in a different place for different people. An alternative to gain acceptance in Orc strongholds is to complete the quest in Largashbur. *The quest marker may not update after finishing the initial dialog outside an Orc Stronghold. To fix this, go to another stronghold and repeat the same dialogue with another guard. The quest should eventually update. Another solution is to use an alternate method to getting the Forgemaster's Fingers. Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests